ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrestor
Arrestor are a race of destructor Kaiju, who hungers for calamity and destruction and the counterpart of the Stargon race. Subtitle *Chaos Destruction Beast History During the aftermath of the War of Genesis and Destroyer, the dispersed energies resulted from the will of both Messiah's sealed fates. With unknown means, the incarnated energies gave birth to both Arrestor and Stargon races; being related as distant cousins bound to oppose each other, with the said race manifested representing the power of darkness while the Stargon becoming the natural bearers of light. However, both races dominated another distant galaxy from Scorpio Stargate, known as Seiba Chaos Galaxy. Across the many centuries, the Arrestors lived peacefully in a barren planet named after them, having endured the planet's scorching environments and evolved with a toughest armored body, which would driven them into extinction. Unknowingly to them, their cousins with "malicious" alignment had controlled the atmosphere of Planet Arrestor. Eventually, both races raged a war with desires of conquering their very homeworld and finally deemed Planet Arrestor an inhabitable planet. The Arrestor race was dispersed across the cosmos while the "malicious" Stargons continued their path of ramage while the benevolent ones resumed their desires of seeking peace. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil One member of the Arrestor race followed suit the Evil Scorpium Ultras and Ultraman Breaker towards Earth. Arrestor landed on Earth while the Ultras are engaged in a battle with their foes. Due to sense, this threat earlier on, Genesis Messiah sent notable ones of his "children" in order to assist and protect Earth from being turned into a chaotic place by Arrestor. Although Arrestor gave them a hard time, the children of Genesis Messiah managed to kill the Kaiju via their true forms. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Another Arrestor is set to appear in this series, at the beginning of episode 5. TBA Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Appearance Arrestor represents a chaos-type dragon. Arrestor has a demon typeface, his eyes are sinister-looking in the shape of an inverted cone. Arrestor has a triangular mouth. Arrestor has a heart like an orb that is found in his forehead. Arrestor has an empty energy orb in his chest/heart area, it is unknown what is inside the energy orb, perhaps a vessel. His stomach, chest and shins are covered in mechanical armor with organic features like having skin and visible bones and muscles. His legs are covered in cyber robotic armor. His arms are interchangeable with regular hands/regulars with claws/scythe fingers. Stats *'Weight': 57, 000 tonnes *'Height': 57 meters *'Grip Strength': 67,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 134,000 tonnes Powers and Weapons *'Arrestor Beam': A very powerful orange beam from the giant orb in his chest. Able to oblierate monster in one shot. *'Arrestor Cannon': Cannon like features that protrude from all parts of his body, firing many barrages of energy missiles from them. Can knock back anything in a 360-degree radius further away. *'Ultimate Shield': Arrestor creates a wall shield to block attacks. *'Arrestor Shoot': Powerful energy missiles that are fired from his heart like crystal orb on his forehead. This gives Genesis Messiah's children an extremely hard time to destroy and beat him. *'Slicence Wave': Arrestor fires pink energy bolts from his both hands. Use for torture and paralyse. *'Nebula Beam': A beam of Ultraviolet energy from his right, able to blast through many buildings. *'Tail Electric Whip': Arrestor slams his tail at his foes like a whip weapon, shocking foes upon contact. *'Head Telekinesis': Arrestor's mental ability, he can stop his foes movement for a short while and toying them, flinging them around. *'Hand Shurikens': Arrestor can fire star shurikens from his both hands or his energy orb in his chest or forehead. Can pierce through foes like an energy needle. *'Arrestor Claws': Arrestor can change his hands into claws and charge them with thunder to make it deadly. They can slash his opponents. *'Chaos Blast': Arrestor charges his hands with chaos energy and fires a concentrated wave of energy. *'Interdimensional Travelling': Arrestor possesses the ability to transverse across space and traveling to another universe. Trivia *His design is a reference to Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze from Cardfight Vanguard Series. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Seijin Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Messiah